Ticket analysis helps create problem diagnostics, prediction of outages and prevention of issues in service delivery. Tickets can contain structured and unstructured text. Ticket generation can be traced back to events and logs thereof, wherein events can also contain unstructured text.
Existing ticket analysis approaches, however, are disadvantageous for many tickets (such as, for example, manually generated tickets) because ticket text can often be noisy and incomplete, as people are routinely measured by how quickly tickets can be closed.